Home
by Em.Celle
Summary: Family is what you make it.


_**An; I have taken so Many artstic liberties with this, I just hope they're not so glaring.**_

 _ **This story is in two parts because it's long as hell. I'm not so sure about it, but I wanted to do a BoLo family fic and yeah, this is what happened.**_

 _ **I don't own lost girl.**_

...

She's heading out for a smoke when she sees her.

It's cold outside, colder than it's been in months and she wishes she was home. Snug under the blankets that her wife likes to buy,hot chocolate in hand, cheesy movies that are more than often ignored in favour of making out playing on her screen.

But you can't always get what you wish for and instead, she's here, at work, sneaking out to go have a smoke although she knows Lauren will kill her if she ever finds out she still smokes from time to time.

She almost doesn't see her. She's behind that tree that she despises and it looks like she doesn't want to be seen. Honestly, if she hadn't bent down to pick her stupid lighter that had fallen from her trembling hands, she wouldn't have seen them.

"Is everything okay here?" She asks, heading towards them.

A girl, she looks no older than twelve, probably younger, is cradling a bundle wrapped in a black shawl tightly in her arms, she looks fearless and completely scared all at the same time.

"I- I didn't know where else to go." She stammers out. Her lips are turning blue and her knuckles are holding the trembling bundle so tightly they're almost white.

Bo kneels to her level, "hey honey, what you got there."

"You can't take him." All fear is lost from her eyes.

"Hey- calm down and-"

"I won't let you."

The bundle coughs. It's a child. Bo's eyes widen for a moment and she tries to not show it, "can I?" She points to the wrapped child.

The little girl moves away as much as she can with the other child in her arms, "I said you can't have him!"

"I just want to help," she assures as the child keeps coughing and the other keeps glaring, "he sounds like he needs help."

"Then _get it._ But I'm not letting you have him."

She's at a loss. She doesn't know what's wrong with the child so she can't just grab him. She can't leave and go back inside to get help, there's a huge possibility the girl will run if she does that. She takes out her phone, "I'm just going to call for help, okay?" She hopes her voice is as soothing as she intends for it to be.

"Okay. But no police." The girl doesn't sound like she trusts her so much.

Bo takes out her phone and dials fast before the child changes her mind.

" _Hey babe this is-"_

 _"_ I need your help."

" _Bo? Bo what's wrong?"_ Lauren's initial playful tone is gone as Bo explains the situation. She can hear her move before she's even done, " _how does he look. Can you ask her to let you look at him?"_

"No." The girl answers as soon as Bo asks.

Lauren literally groans when Bo tells her that," _okay. Just keep her there until I get there, okay?"_

"Okay. Thanks."

"Who was that?" She asks, rocking the child in her arms slowly.

"My wife." Bo answers putting her phone away, "she studied medicine. She'll know what to do."

The child nods and then, "is she a doctor?

"No. But she's just as good as one."

There's silence for a moment and her eyes fall on the little bundle that the girl is holding like her life depends on it. If she didn't think it would just make things worse, she would have grabbed him already and ran to the nearest hospital," here," she removes her coat and she thanks god for Lauren's insistence that she always wear something warm under her coat. She covers the little boy, "I still think we should go inside. It's warmer."

"No."

"Okay," she rubs her hands together and wonders when Lauren will arrive.

...

Lauren is with them not even twenty minutes later and if it wasn't for the situation, Bo would have asked her how many red lights she ran to get there.

"Hi honey." She says softly, her brown eyes looking at the little girl, "I'm Lauren."

"The doctor who's not a doctor?"

"Yes." She nods and smiles, "my wife says your little brother needs some help? He's your brother, right?"

The girl looks at Bo, like she's asking for permission to speak to this stranger then she nods, "Tony."

Lauren's smile grows, "well, I'm going to need to see, Tony before I can tell what the problem is and help him."

"No."

"I only want to help, I promise."

"That's what _everyone_ says. He's my little brother and I'm going to keep him safe. So either you help him without holding him or you don't help him at all."

Lauren's defeated eyes turn to Bo and the brunette's eyes question her on what exactly she's supposed to do before she sighs and tries again, "we're not going to take him. Promise."

"I don't beleive in promises."

"Then can you just let me see him while he's still in your arms. Please?" Lauren asks softly and after a minute, the girl lets them see the little boy's face.

It takes Lauren, and Bo who doesn't even have a medical degree all of five seconds of seeing the boy to know he needs to get to a hospital.

"No! No hospitals."

"This isn't a choice honey, he _needs_ to get help." Bo's voice is pleading.

"That's why _she's_ here. Right? The doctor who's not a doctor said she can help if I just let her see him."

"I don't have the proper tools," Lauren tries to explain, "he needs to get to a hospital."

"I said no. All they'll do is take us back and we're _not_ going back there. I'm not going to let that happen."

Bo wants to ask back where, she can see that Lauren does too, but there're more important matters to deal with, "I have a friend, okay. I have a friend and he has a private practise and if you just let us take him there, I'll ask him not to call anyone for a while. Okay?" Bo doesn't think she's ever heard her wife sound so desperate before.

"You swear?"

"On my life." Lauren assures.

...

Lauren goes in with the doctor as soon as they arrive and they leave Bo to stay with the little girl, "what's your name?"

"Remy"

"Oh-" Bo tries for a smile, "That's a pretty name."

The girl nods like the conversation doesn't interest her at all. Her eyes have been stuck on the door Lauren and Dr. Matthews walked into with Anthony a few minutes ago.

She has refused the beverage Bo brought her and the potato chips she was offered and Bo is certain if she had offered the blanket instead of just wrapping it around her, she would have refused that too.

She wonders if she should offer her her phone to play games on. Or a book, or ask if she wants to go watch TV as they wait. She's never been good with kids, or people in general, it's more of Lauren's thing.

"He's going to be alright. Lauren's really good at what she does."

"You have to say that, she's your wife. Besides, if she's so good, then why isn't she a real doctor?"

Bo is about to answer when the door swings open and Remy practically jumps off her chair, "where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Martin Matthews's voice is soothing, "he's going to need a bit of rest for a while but he'll be just fine."

Remy just nods but for a moment, Bo sees pure relief flash through her face, "can I see him now."

"Of course."

...

Lauren is seated right next to the little boy, Tony, holding his tiny frail hand, watching him breathe steadily.

For a moment back there, in front of Bo's office, she thought he'd die. This is why she never became a real doctor, she cannot deal with it all.

"Hey baby." She hears Bo whisper in her ear and a small kiss placed just beneath it, "how is he?"

She places her hand that's not holding Tony's on Bo's that's on her shoulder, "he's okay. A little weak at the moment, but okay."

"When will he be up?" It's the little girl who asks, Lauren's eyes look up at her. She's never in her life seen a child so guarded, so unable to trust.

"As soon as his body is ready."

The girl makes no comment to that, she just looks at her brother and smoothes the hair on his head, "get well soon, Tony-boo."

...

It's Dr. Matthews who says they can't hold it off anymore, they have to call social services.

"Just a few more hours. It's three in the morning anyway, it will do no harm if we wait till six or seven. Please, I need more time."

He sighs, "six?"

"On the dot." She kisses his cheek and he rolls her eyes, sometimes he forgets why he had such a huge crush on her, she's a charmer like no other.

When Lauren walks back into the Tony's room after talking to Mathews, Bo is sleeping on the chair and The girl, who's name she's since learnt is Remy, is sitting on the other, holding the little boy's hand.

"He's really going to be fine, right?"

"Yeah, " she leans on the wall, "but uh- I'll have to make the call, you know that, right?"

"You swore you wouldn't." She's back to that angry scared girl she was earlier, Lauren moves from the wall to kneel before her.

"I said I won't for a while. And it's not really up to me, Remy. If I don't report this, it's a crime. Bo says she found you two all alone. What if the office was closed or she hadn't come out? You need to be with an adult. To have someone to take care of you."

"Adults don't take care of us," she scoffs out like what Lauren said is impossibly offensive, "they _never_ have."

"Remy-"

"You know what, I don't even care. You guys are exactly like the rest of them."

 _ **...**_

She should have seen it coming. They both should have seen it coming.

Later, Lauren thinks it's because she wanted so much for Remy to trust her and Bo wanted so badly for her to open up and the second she even implied that she could, they fell for it.

Bo is out of the room, gone to get some coffee when Remy asks if maybe she could get something to eat? Of course Lauren says yes, and of course she agrees to just let her wait for her in the room as she goes to get said food.

Bo is happy that Remy is finally going to eat, she was afraid she'd starve. When they both come back into the room, carrying enough food to feed a small army, she's not there, and neither is Tony.

Lauren freaks out more than she has in her entire life and by the time they find her, tying sheets so that she can climb down through the window, how she's planning on doing that with an unconsious seven year old, no one knows; Lauren thinks she's going to have a heart attack.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bo yells, grabbing Tony.

"You can't take us back there!" She yells and it's the first time Lauren's seen her cry, " _please."_ It's the first time she's heard her plead too.

It must be the commotion that brings Matthews and some woman Lauren's never seen. That's when she remembers it's probably past six and if Mathews is anything, it has to be time consious.

"What's going on here?"

"Lauren- Bo, _please."_

Bo holds Tony in her arms, his head on her shoulder, her panicked eyes on Lauren.

"Please." She breathes out like all the fight left in her is gone, "don't take us back there."

...

"Mrs. Dennis, I assure you that I want to help you but procedures are in place for a reason."

"And isn't that reason the good of the child?" Lauren insists, "you saw how she was back there. That child is _terrified._ And my wife and I are willing to keep them, so why not let us?"

"Because I don't have the authority to do so."

"Then who does?"

"A judge."

 _ **...**_

Remy hasn't spoken in a hour and it's not her usual defiant silence that Bo has gotten used to since last night, this one is defeated. All her walls have come down and she has nothing to hide behind.

It breaks Bo's heart to look at her.

She wishes she was with Lauren. Finding out if they can keep them and if not, why? And how can they change that.

But someone has to look after the kids. Make sure Remy doesn't do anything stupid and between the two of them, Bo is less of a push over and Lauren is less quick to anger.

So it makes sense that Bo would stay with the children as Lauren talks to the social worker.

Still, it's hard.

"You should eat something. It'll be good for you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not-"

"Remy"

"Fine." She doesn't sound happy about it, but she does eat and that's all that counts to Bo.

...

With a single mindedness that Bo has never seen on her, Lauren starts asking questions and searching for articles regarding Child Welfare making calls all day long.

"Are we really ready for this?" Bo asks, as they prepare to go see a judge. Bo has cashed in on favours people forgot they owed her, that's the best thing about being in the P.I business, you get to know people. And she's all for helping Remy and Tony, it's only been a day and she's already feeling something. But- this isn't like buying a car or getting a house. These are children. One who's sick and another who's broken. They need someone who's ready to give them what they need and right now, Bo doesn't even know what that is beyond the basics. She just needs to know that they can do this because at the end of the day, this are people's lives and they can't mess up. There's no room for that.

"I don't know," it's their rule to always be honest with each other and she appriciates that Lauren doesn't break it, "but- these children need someone right now, Bo. And why can't that be us?" She cups Bo's cheeks, "we have love to give and we can care for them as long as we're allowed to and we can learn the rest as we go. Okay?"

"Okay."

...

Bo fully expects the judge to say no. She's nervous with her speech so much that Lauren has to hold her hand through it all and this really isn't how these things go.

But in the end of it all. After hearing that the child was in a state of panic when they suggested being taken back and that one of them is sick and Lauren has medical expertise, he says yes.

Until they can find another solution.

It's not perfect. But at least now they can take them home and they can keep trying while knowing that Remy and Tony are safe. It's all she can ask for really.

 _ **II**_

"Wow." Is all Kenzi says when Bo finishes telling her the story. It's not that she wasn't going to tell her. She just wasn't going to do it this soon. But they only have the day to get things in order before they get a visit from a social worker and they have to make sure they have everything in order.

So she needs Kenzi to look after Tony while they're not around.

"Mary is going to be _pissed._ I mean, first you marry a girl, then you go and adopt kids? Forget pissed, she's going to be livid."

"I've not- it's not like that. We only have temporary custody and it's not really Mary's business what I do with my life."

"I don't think she knows that Bo-Bo."

"Whatever. This isn't about my mom." It really isn't. Bo's and Mary's relationship isn't the best. She's always been the daughter who didn't.

The daughter who didn't marry than nice Thornwood boy like she was meant to in the eyes of the lord. The daugther who didn't become a lawyer or something equally as accomplished but instead became a P.I.

She's long stopped trying to make Mary see the things she did do. Like marry an amazing woman who even though she hates it, Mary actually loves and cannot find fault with. And her P.I business pays better than anything else she would have gone into would have.

She's happily married, she does what she loves, but as long as it's not what Mary wants, it'll never be good enough and she doesn't have it in her any more to make her see different.

"So will you come or not?" She asks her long term best friend and business partner.

"You know I will."

...

Remy is more than a little reluctant to leave the hospital but Lauren tells her she cannot stay there indefinitley and she needs a shower and something to eat.

"I already ate, Bo forced me to."

She sounds like she's accusing Bo of unmentionable torture and it makes Lauren smile and wonder how that much character can fit into that small a body.

"Then you need a shower and a change of clothes and we need to get you more clothes. You can also help choose some for Tony."

"I hate shopping." She grumbles but still, she accompanies them and even though reluctantly, she tries on some clothes and tells Bo and Lauren Tony's favourite colour and favourite super hero and the things he won't wear no matter what so that they don't bother buying them.

She also helps buy things to decorate her and Tony's room. She seems disbeleiving when she's told they'll each have their own rooms but it's more of a 'she can't let herself trust that it's happening' than a 'she doesn't want it to happen.

Bo and Lauren take their victories where they can get them.

...

Kenzi calls as soon as they get home, Tony's up and he's asking for Remy. The smile the little girl gives at the news is the most happiness Lauren has seen her show since she met her.

And that breaks her heart a little.

Remy practically bounces at the back seat of the car the whole way to the hospital and speed walks all the way to Tony's room when they get there.

"Mimi!" The little boy whose seated on the bed, playing cards with Kenzi, yells when he sees her.

Remy throws her hands around him, hugging him tight and making him giggle, "you scared me you little rat!"

"I got needles put in me," he says to her proudly, "I didn't even cry."

She rolls her eyes, "sure you didn't." But it lacks her usual bite and she sounds so fond, "you feeling alright?"

"Yep." He nods and he's the very opposite of Remy. All happy and trusting and childish. He looks around the room, his eyes falling on the two strangers, "Hi. I'm Tony."

Remy rolls her eyes again, "they know that, doofus. Who do you think is paying for all these fancy stuff?"

"Oh," his face lights up, "thanks!"

Lauren and Bo smile at him, "you're welcome." The blonde says.

Again, Remy rolls her eyes, "what were you playing anyway?"

"Poker." He says proudly.

...

Tony has to come back to the hospital for a follow uo check up in the next two weeks, then there's medicine they have to get and a certain diet he has to be on because he's really malnutritioned.

Lauren writes all these down and makes a mental list to go shop, most of the things he's supposed to eat they haven't stalked so a visit to the grocery store is in order.

The little boy seems to bring out a different side of Remy, not entirely soft, but a little softer than the other. She teases him but seems to hold back, trying to not hurt his feelings.

And while they're bickering at the back of the car on their way home, it suddenly occurs to Lauren than she and Bo are really doing this, they're going to be raising children for the next months or years.

The whole notion of it scares her a little.

 _ **III**_

Mary hears of Bo's most recent decision from Kenzi. By accident.

"I'm sorry Bo-Bo, I don't even know how she got it out of me!"

It was simple really. Bo's been acting distant these past few days, and while their relationship has never been one for the record books, it's still there. And Mary likes to think that counts for something. So when Bo cancelled their dinner plans, twice, she knew something was up. And getting it out of Kenzi was the easiest thing in the world. She'd practically raised that girl, she knew how to handle her.

"God Kenz," Bo groans, rubbing her temple, feeling a migraine coming along. It's been a hard ten days. They've just added two people into their family, it's not easy.

While Tony is trying, Remy is doing everything in her power to drive Bo and Lauren crazy and the brunette is starting to think it's working. Add that to the fact that she has to go with Lauren to all these stupid interviews with snobby principals and who have a Bo Dennis who's really not in the mood to deal with her mom right now.

"I'm sorry." Kenzi really does sound apologetic.

"It's okay." Bo says, although it really isn't. "I have to go, Lauren and I have a meeting at two and she'll kill me if I'm late."

"I'm really sorry Bo."

"It's cool."

...

Lauren knows something's bothering her wife the second she sees her, "what's wrong?" She asks, covering her in her arms.

Bo melts into the embrace, "I think I'm losing my mind," she whines. Lauren chuckles and kisses her head.

"No one's ever accused you of being very sane anyway."

"Baby, this is serious!"

"Okay, okay," she smooths Bo's hair soothingly, "what's wrong."

"My mom wants to do dinner tonight." There. Quick, like ripping off a band aid.

"Bo, the kids aren't-"

"I know." She groans and covers her eyes, "but you know how she is, she won't take no for an answer and with everything going on right now I'm just not emotionally up for a fight with her."

"Okay," she rubs circles on the brunette's back.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. It's just dinner. And I think it's about time she met them anyway. It'll be fine."

She doesn't sound so sure.

...

Remy is sure she hates everything that's going on.

She hates the snobby food Lauren made. She hates the stupid clothes Bo made her wear, and she especially hates how the woman, Bo's mother, keeps looking at her and Tony.

"More peas?" She also hates how _pleasant,_ Tony is trying to be. He always does this. Acts like a freaking angel in front of strangers who don't even deserve it.

"No honey, I have plenty." The woman's voice sounds like Mrs. Barks, their last foster mother. All the sweetness in it is forced.

Tony smiles at her, "okay. Peas are really good for you, you know. Especially since you're old. They have lotsa vitamins."

Lauren's eyes widen, Bo looks like she wants to laugh and run at the same time, Remy snorts.

"That's good to know honey," the old one says, "did you learn that in school?"

"No," Tony shakes his little head, "I saw it on Tv. I've never really been to school."

"I thought you're seven," she turns to Bo, "you said he's seven. How has he never been to school?"

Tony's eyes loose their spark, Lauren opens her mouth like she wants to say something but Remy beats her to it, "it's none of your business whether he's been to school or not."

"Remy," Lauren's voice is warning filled. Remy is having none of that. She didn't even want to be part of this stupid family dinner anyway. This is _not_ her family. And just because they've taken them in doesn't mean she owes them any favours.

"Whatever, I'm full anyway." She throws the stupid napkin next to the food she hasn't even eaten, "come on Tony, lets go."

"But I'm not-"

"I said lets go!"

He sighs and gets up, "thank you for dinner, Lauren. It was great."

...

It's been five minutes inside Tony's half Spider Man half milky way theemed bedroom and he hasn't said a word.

On other people, Remy wouldn't even be bothered. But this is Tony, and she can see he's mad.

"What?" She says gruffly, adressing his glare.

"Why did you do that?" He snaps, throwing his deck of cards on the bed. He and Kenzi have been playing cards for the past days and keeping score. Tony hates losing, so practise is a must.

"Do what? Stand up for you?"

"You were rude! I _like_ it here, Remy. Lauren and Bo are really nice and I really like them and if you get us thrown out I'll never forgive you."

"Tony-"

"Please leave, I want to practise now."

...

Bo is on the roof, smoking, when she hears someone come up. She puts her stick out fast, thinking it's Lauren and knowing she'll be up for hell if she's caught. Lauren's already pretty pissed at the disaster that was dinner, they all are, pushing any further wouldn't be wise.

"I saw you." It's Remy. That doesn't make Bo feel any better.

"What are you doing here?" She changes the subject.

Remy sits next to her, "Lauren's already asleep. I checked."

"Yeah, long day."

Remy nods and looks into the distance, "I'm sorry." She says finally, "I didn't mean to be rude to your mom, well, actually I _did_ mean to be rude to her, she's a bitch."

"Remy!"

"Sorry." She sighs, "I'm not very good at apologies."

"You're okay."

"No,I'm terrible. And how I acted tonight was terrible too. It's just- Tony and I aren't props. We're not something to be paraded or to be used to prove some point-"

"That's not-"

"Well it felt like it. You made us wear all this fancy clothes and cooked all that fancy food and expected us to use our fancy people manners. It made me feel used."

"Remy-" Bo doesn't even know what to say. That wasn't what tonight was about at all.

"One of my foster mom's used to do that. She even had special clothes set aside for it. And she'd act loving and caring when we had company or when social services came knocking but in reality she hated us. She used to hit Tony all the time and I was too young to do anything about it."

"Hey-" Bo makes sure her voice is sincere, "I'm really sorry about tonight. My mom and I have a complicated relationship and I pulled you guys into it but I swear to you, Lauren and I are _nothing_ like that. Okay?"

"Okay." She nods, looking away to hide her tears.

 _ **IV**_

"Morning baby," Bo whispers, slipping her arms around Lauren's waist and holding her tight.

"Morning." Her wife whispers back, leaning into her and allowing her to kiss her neck.

Before the kids became a part of their family, they sound to do this, whenever, whereever, but now they have to be careful not to get carried away and end up showing more than they should. It's been taking a toll on Bo.

That's why today is one of her favourite days ever. Tony and Remy are going to school today and she's taken a much needed break from work and so has Lauren. After they drop the kids at school it'll be just them and a whole lot of recconecting.

"I can't wait for later today. I have so much planned for you."

Lauren chuckles and turns around, "do you now?"

"Uh huh," Bo nods, going back to kissing her wife, "I am going to make you scream so loud."

"Is that a promise?" She asks with an arched brow.

"You know it-" The sentense is cut short when small feet are heard running down the stairs, Bo groans and pulls away. Lauren laughs and kisses her.

"Later, " she whispers before pulling back then, "Tony! No running down the stairs!"

...

They drop Remy off first and she won't let them walk her to class. It's embarassing, she says. So when Tony's turn comes and he won't let go of her hand, Lauren feels oddly happy.

"You'll come get me?" He asks, looking around the unfamiliar place.

"Yes."

"Both of you?"

"Both of us." Bo smiles, ruffling his hair, making him groan.

"I have to be neat and make a great first impression." He grumbles and Bo's heart does a twist because he sounds so much like Lauren right now it's insane.

"You'll make a great first impression no matter what." Lauren says soothingly.

He nods then looks a bit anxious, "what's wrong, buddy?" Bo asks.

"Can I- can I call you moms instead of using your names? I don't want other kids thinking I'm disrespectful. Or weird."

Lauren's eyes widen, Bo holds back a gasp, "Uh- yeah. Of course."

He smiles, "Okay. Bye." He says as his teacher comes to take him to class. They stand there and almost five times, he turns back and waves at them.

...

Bo has Lauren's clothes off before they've even properly shut the door behind them, "I've missed you so fucking much."

"Its- oh god-" she mumbles as Bo's hand goes into her pants, "it's only been two days." She comments although in all honesty, she's missed Bo just as much. Things have been hectic with making sure the kids have everything they need for school and planning everyone's schedule so that they fit seamlessly and it's been so damn _hard_ to keep her hands off of Bo's sexy self.

She kinda feels like making it up for it now.

"Two days is too much. I fucking love the way you smell." The brunette growls and Lauren laughs. They've been married for three years, they dated for six, but Bo can still make her fall more and more in love without even trying.

"And I love you," Lauren pulls her close. The kiss more passionate than desperate. They've been trying their best to make everything work these past says but Lauren needs Bo to know she's still the center of her universe.

She's starting to feel something extremely strong towards Remy and Tony. She actually thought she'll cry when Tony asked to call them his moms today. It feels really close to love and it's amazing.

But Bo is still her all. And she doesn't want her to forget that, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

...

Time flies when your having fun-or sex- and before they know it, it's time to go pick Tony up.

Lauren has to literally drag Bo out to bed and bribe her with a week straight of joint showers for the brunette to get up.

Tony is thriled to see them and it surprises Bo how he jumps into her arms without prompting. Tony is more open than Remy. So much more. But he's shy on physical contact and sometimes Bo thinks he doesn't know if what he's doing is okay or not so he gets scared.

She hopes with time they can chase that fear away, "hey big guy." She lifts him up and almost looses her footing when he leans over to hug Lauren. The blonde laughs.

"Hi honey."

"Hi," he says happily, pulling away and placing his arm on Bo's shoulder.

"How was school?"

"Awesome. I made lostsa friends and got to draw." He gushes happily, "can I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course. And the day after that and the day after that."

...

They watch cartoons after lunch, not minding the time because Remy was adamant she should not be picked up from school, "I don't want people thinking I'm some spoilt brat."

"What's spoilt about being picked up from school?"

"Everything!"

And although Bo has assured her that she'll be fine, Lauren checks the clock a million times until she hears the door open and close and boots walking into the living room, then she lets out a relieved breath.

"Ray-Ray's home!" Tony's happy voice rings all around the house as he jumps from the seat and runs to his sister.

"Don't touch me you dwarf!"

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm the tallest in my class."

"That's because you're the oldest, doofus."

"Remy, be nice to your brother." Bo warns, her head on Lauren's chest.

"Whatever." She slumps on the chair and drops her bag.

"How was school."

"Sucked. What are you guys watching?"

"Ben ten." Tony answers, taking his place between Bo and Lauren and the brunette moves so that they're bothe cuddling the blonde, "it's momma's favourite."

"Momma?" Remy asks with an arched brow.

"Yeah." Tony says and looks at Bo shyly. Lauren smiles and kisses his head.

Remy shrugs after a few seconds, "whatever." She grabs the bowl of pop corn on the table and watches cartoons with them.

 _ **V**_

The call comes as Lauren is finishing up her presentation speech and she calls Bo immidiately after but the brunette is held up in a case, Kenzi says.

Lauren's boss doesn't understand her need to cut her day short. He doesn't appriciate it either, "why?" He asks when she requests to take the rest of the day off. She doesn't even look sick and this is a huge account. That's why he specifically put her on it. It can't be fucked with, they can't afford that.

"My daughter got into a bit of trouble in school and I've been called in."

Okay, now he's confused, "you have a daughter? Since when?"

"Two months ago."

"Oh-" and she's already in school? He wants to ask, but then she might be adopted and he might come off as offensive and another thing he cannot afford, a Law Suit.

"I can work on it from home. And I'll put in extra hours to make up for it."

He sighs. It's a family emergeny so he cannot keep her there. As much as he wants to, it's just not possible, "go."

She smiles although smiling is the very last thing she wants to do, "thanks."

...

Remy looks more like she did the night she met than she has in a really long time. It scares Lauren when she sees her because she's afraid of her going back into her shell. It's not like she has come out of it. She's not one for conversations except when she's having her special time with Bo on the roof. She doesn't like family time much and she is careful not to reveal herself to them.

But she's also somehow come out of her shell. Lauren now knows she never eats the crust on her toast and she doesn't take milk directly in her cereal. It has to be dry cereal and warm milk in a glass. She knows her favourite shows and once or twice she's even joined Lauren in watching some documentaries and it was nice.

It's not a lot, but it's progress and the loss of it isn't something she wants to deal with.

The principal explains that Remy was provoked into getting into a fight, her leg is hurt, and although she won't be suspended for defending herself, she won't speak and she has to say what the other person said so this can be dealt with.

The whole way home, Remy looks out the window and doesn't answer any of Lauren's questions.

She goes to her room immidiately they get home and all Lauren can do is sigh and make a sandwitch.

"Remy, lunch's ready."

"Not hungry."

"I didn't ask you if you're hungry or not. Now come eat." there's no answer, she knocks on the door again, "right now, Remy."

There's an audible growl then the door flies open and a pissed off Remy walks past her.

Lauren walks into the kitchen and finds her eating her sandwitch violently, she chuckles and sits beside her, "you're going to choke if you keep that up."

Remy rolls her eyes, but visibly slows down.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in school today?"

"No." She answers shortly.

Lauren nods and eats her own food, "do you want to talk to Bo about it, when she comes home?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"You'll think about it, please?"

"Whatever." She pushes her saucer away and flinches, Lauren's eyes widen with worry.

"What's wrong."

"It's nothing."

"Remy-"

"It's my leg, okay. I hurt it when..." she trails off then turns away, "it's hurt. But it's nothing big so don't worry."

Lauren looks at her for a second then gets up, "lets go." She doesn't wait for an answer as she walks to the bathroom.

...

Remy has never really had anyone dress her wounds before. She usually does it by herself and sometimes she does Tony's too. But Tony isn't one for violence so those times are rare.

Still, she used to think she was great at it until today, looking at Lauren dressing her and she realizes she's kind of bad at it. Lauren's work looks so professional.

"Thanks." She whispers when Lauren is done. And looks at her new battle wound, Tony's going to be so jealous.

"You're really good at this."

Lauren chuckles, "I studied medicine, It would be odd if I wasn't."

Remy narrows her eyes a little, she's always wondered since she's come here, "why aren't you a doctor? A real one I mean." She doesn't know what Lauren does but it can't be as good as being an actual doctor.

"I have too many feelings." Lauren answers with a smile. Remy rolls her eyes, it's true Lauren has _a lot_ of feelings. she tries so darn hard to do good by them. But- well, it's not _bad._ Not really, just new. "And I hate the smell and sight of blood, I thought I could get used to it but I never could."

"You just saw _my_ blood."

"That's because you're you." She answers as if it's nothing, "there isn't much I wouldn't do for you."

Remy looks away, she feels like crying, but she won't be a wimp, "I hit that girl first."

"Huh?"

"The fight in school, I started it, well, _she_ said something I didn't want to hear but I'm the one who threw the first punch."

"What did she say?"

Remy's eyes narrow, "you're not gonna scold me?"

"I will. I just need to know why I'm scolding you."

"She called me the daughter of dykes. And I didn't care what she said about me but- she brought you guys into it and I just couldn't take that."

"You-you were defending us?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Re-"

"Don't get all feelly over it, okay. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is. But you do know that violence is not-"

"The answer. Yes, I know."

Lauren nods, "Bo and I are going to discuss this when she gets home."

"You'll ground me?" She whines.

"We'll _discuss_ it." Lauren chuckles then from nowhere, she pulls the girl in for a hug, "I-I'm really happy you're here, Remy."

...

Remy gets grounded for a week with no phone but then Lauren talks Bo into reconsidering that part because what if there's an emergency.

"Okay. Yes phone. But you only talk to us through it."

"I only ever talk to you through it anyway." She shrugs carelessly. She's trying not to show it but this having no friends thing is bugging her. Tony had a sleepover with two of his friends last week and he's been invited to not one but _three_ birthday parties.

He already calls Lauren mom and Bo momma and the two of them disgustingly adore him. He's pretty much Kenzi's best friend and always has something cool to show her when she comes over for family dinner on Fridays.

He's blending in. Finding his place here and she's not. She wants to, but it's just not as easy and it's frustrating her.

"Pizza or Chinesse for dinner tonight?"

"Bo-"

"Baby you promised. We had that vegain stuff all of last week and that not vegan but still healthy stuff the other week and you agreed to let us indulge today, right buddy?" She looks to Tony for support.

He nods, his mouth full of crisps. Lauren playfully glares at him, "you turning on me, Tone."

"Never," he says with a shake of his little head, "but you _did_ say so, mommy."

"Right." She sighs and Bo and Tony smile at each other, knowing they've won this, "fine, junk food it is. And Tony, honey, please stop snacking before dinner."

"Yes mommy."

Remy sighs, she feels like an outsider. She doesn't know how to belong with them.

...

"Do you think Remy's lonely." Lauren asks as she slides into bed next to Bo who raises an arm for her to mesh their body's together.

"Yes. A little. I don't know if it's a problem though, she hasn't mentioned it to me."

Lauren sighs and draws random shapes on Bo's chest, "do you think we should try getting her involved in some activities. It'll be easier to make friends that way."

"I don't think she'll appriciate being told what to do, baby."

"I know," she lets out a frustrated breath, "but it's been almost four months and I think things are solid enough that we should be able to at least give her our opinions without her feeling pressured, right? I just don't want to see her sad. I- I love them and I have this insanely strong _need_ to see them happy and she's _not_ happy, Bo."

Bo smiles. This is one of the reasons she loves her wife so much, she has the biggest heart, "we'll try talking to her then, " she says calmly, it's not often that she's the rationale one in the relationship, "but first we have to find things she'll like doing before presenting the idea to her."

"Yeah. That makes sense."

"Lauren?" She calls after a length of silence.

"Mmm?"

"I love them too."

...

Bo is still sleeping, her arm around her wife when she hears a knock on the door. She frowns a bit when she wakes up and sees the time. It's hardly seven and it's Saturday. Usually the kids sleep in a little on the weekends and even when they wake up, they always just go out and go get break fast with Kenzi. Saturday morning is usually 'wife time'

She pulls herself out of bed and drags her feet to the door, tying her robe as she goes. Her eyes as still full of sleep when she opens the door and finds a scared looking Remy on the other side.

All sleep leave her and she's instantly on protective mode.

"Ray? Honey what's wrong?"

"I need to see Lauren." She says softly. She's frightened and a little anxious.

"Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head, "I just really need to see her, please."

"Okay." Bo nods and walks in, Remy refuses to and stays at the door.

"Baby-" Bo shakes her softly, "Lauren, wake up. Remy needs you."

...

Remy is freaking out. She knows she shouldn't be, she knew this was coming someday, but there's so much of it and she's starting to think something's wrong.

"You're okay." Lauren says softly, making sure the temperature of the shower water is okay before telling Remy to walk in, "this is perfectly normal, I promise. Does your stomach hurt?"

"A little," she whispers, stepping into the shower.

"Okay. Just take a bath and I'll go tell your mom to boil some water for you, okay?"

Remy doesn't know what the water's for but she nods anyway. She's also feeling a little neuseous but Lauren said once she eats it'll go away.

"I'll leave your clothes on the bed. Everything's fixed. Just take a shower and come down when you're done, okay?"

"Okay."

Lauren smiles reassuringly and kisses her forehead before leaving.

...

"Momma," Tony calls to get Bo's attention, "is Ray-Ray sick?"

"Not really, she's um- unwell."

"Isn't that the same as sick?"

"Not really."

He nods and keeps beating the eggs. He's helping make break fast today. Usually he does this with Mommy because Momma's not very good at cooking, but Mommy's gotta take care of Remy today cause she's unwell. Which is _not_ the same as sick so she can't get him to do her chores for her.

"Mommy!" His eyes light up when he sees Lauren walk into the kitchen, he scrunches his nose when she bends to kiss him, "your hair's all wet, mommy."

"Sorry honey." She kisses him again and he lets her. He doesn't really mind the wet hair so much.

"Where's Ray-Ray?"

"Upstairs." She answers, kissing momma too, "you guys have to make a super special meal for her to make her feel better, okay?"

"Cause she's unwell." He adds knowingly.

Bo chuckles and kisses his head, "yes buddy, cause she's unwell."

He smiles and continues with his work. He loves this family. It's the best one ever.

...

Lauren and Remy go out to get new clothes and she asks for a bra and when Lauren looks at her chest questioningly, she rolls her eyes, "so I can be ready next time."

It's fun although she isn't one for shopping. They get ice cream after and later when they're done, they meet up with Bo and Tony who're just from dropping Kenzi off.

They have lunch together and everyone groans when Lauren insists that their meals have to involve something healthy.

Everyone except Tony, he doesn't mind much.

They're allowed to play video games as Bo and Lauren talk and laugh about things Remy's sure no one but them understands.

It's cute how Bo leans to her hand and attentively listen to Lauren say whatever. Once or twice throwing her head back in laughter and sometimes placing Lauren's hair softly behind her ears,

It's not like she's ever going to tell them but she likes how they are with each other. It's like they sorround every single place they're in with love. And sometimes, it makes her feel like she should try harder to fit into this world.

She wants to fit into this world.

...

It's Lauren who finds it as she's cleaning the the social worker is coming for the six month visit and she doesn't want to give anyone any reason to take the children from them.

They're doing great in school. Remy's been trying to make friends recently and Tony already has two best friends. Life at home is good and they're healthy. She doesn't think there's any thing against them at this point.

Until she finds a joint under Remy's bed and she freaks.

"What were you doing in my room! That's my private space!" Remy yells when Lauren confronts her. And she knows it's her private space. It's not like she was snopping. And she also knows Remy isn't going to turn into a victim here, it's not happening.

"Weed, Remy, really?"

"Everyone does weed." She says with an eye roll.

Lauren's blood boils, "you're _not_ everyone. You're my child in my house and I won't tolerate-"

"I'm not your child! I'm not. And neither I am some perfect daughter of your dreams, okay? I'm just me, you either take it or leave it."

Just then, Bo walks in with Tony who she just came from picking up from his friend's place. Tony looks like someone has hit him in the stomach. Bo's eyes are wide and Lauren just stands there.

Remy storms to her room.

...

It takes all of five minutes for Bo to come knocking. Not that she's surprised. She actually expected her to get here sooner. She might be only almost fourteen, but she's smart enough to know that Bo would do anything for Lauren.

She might as well start packing because it's obvious she's being sent away soon.

"That was _not_ cool." She sounds like she's trying to keep her anger at bay.

Remy says nothing. She knows she messed up. She has nothing to say.

"You cannot just treat people that way, Remy. You cannot treat your _mother_ that way and don't you dare say she's not because you know that's not true."

"I'm sorry," it finally comes right after, "please don't throw me out, _please."_

Bo looks a little hurt, "why would we do that? Remy you can't keep pulling these guilt trips every time you're displined. It's not fair." She moves to sit next to her, "I love you. And your mom loves you and but just because we love you doesn't mean you can walk all over that."

"I know." She says admist sobs. It was so _stupid_ of her and now she feels like a complete jerk.

"You need to apologize to your mom," Bo says wiping her tears away, "sincerely. From the deepest part of you."

"I will."

"And you need to start accepting that we're your family and we're never letting you go. You can't push us away Remy. So stop trying."

She nods, tears still falling, "okay."

...

Lauren is seated on the bed, finishing Tony's costume for a play he'll be in at the end of the school year when Remy tentatively knocks on the door.

She looks up and smiles a bit, "hey."

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." She puts the costume aside, "you can have a seat."

She shakes her head, "I'll stand."

"Okay." Then they stay in silence. Waiting for one of them to break it.

"I'm really, really, _really_ sorry for what I said. I was just- I wanted to fit in, that's why I had the joint, but I never even smoked it and it was so stupid of me to have it in the first place then you found it and I thought you'll throw me out cause of it. That I'll loose the best thing to ever happen to Tony and I cause of a stupid joint I never even smoked and I didn't know how to deal."

"I'm so sorry." She adds again. And the minute Lauren nods, acknowledging her apology, she rushes to her and hugs her. It's the very first time she's ever intiated a hug between them. Lauren's hands come around her.

"It's okay."

"And I love being your daughter so much. You have to know that."

Lauren's chuckle sounds teary, I do.

Remy pulls away and wipes her tears away, "I love you guy so much. And I'm really sorry."

"We love you too. And honey, friends who pressure you to do things you don't want to aren't friends you want anyway."

"I know but I just wanted to fit in and have people to talk to and stuff. I just wanted them to give me a chance and I thought being like them would help with that."

"You don't have to be like them, " Lauren wipes her tears away,she really likes it when they do that, "you're amazing. Even Bo thinks so."

Remy rolls her eyes shyly. She's not used to compliments, "you guys have to say that. You're my moms."

Lauren smiles, "yes, we are. And as your mothers we retain the right to punish you for bringing drugs into the house."

Remy groaned.

 _ **VI**_

The letter comes in just before summer holidays start and Lauren and Bo agree to not tell the kids until after Tony's play. He's been so excited over it and Remy's been helping him with his lines and sometimes after dinner they even stage a bit of it for them in the living room. It won't be fair to tell them before and ruin it.

So they act like everything's fine and go about life as usual. Tony gets more and more excited as days go by. It's the first play he's ever been in and it's a huge deal to him.

Kenzi takes the children out for dinner the night before, "my big man Tony is starting his journey towards winning a Tony. Get it Tony winning a Tony."

"What's a Tony?" He asks innocently.

"It's like a Grammy, but for Plays and stuff." Remy answers.

"What's a Granny?"

"It's Grammy and you're hopeless." Remy answers then proceeds to give her attention to her phone.

"You're not hope less Tony-boy, Remy here's just sour cause she'll never even smell a Tony." Kenzi comes to his defense.

"I'm smelling one right now and he doesn't smell that great."

"I smell just fine!"

"Of course you do, Tone-star. Ray-Ray be nice to the kid or I'm telling your moms."

Remy rolls her eyes, "whatever."

Bo and Lauren spend the time Kenzi's out with the children to try and find a way out of this but everyone they call says there's nothing they can do in that short a time span.

And they both know this will break the kid's hearts when it happens.

...

Tony is amazing in his play. He remembers his lines and doesn't choke which Bo was afraid he would 'cause he's so shy. Kenzi and Remy run back stage to him and give him flowers when he's done and on the way to the car. After taking a thousand photos, Bo carries him on her neck.

"Look Mommy, I'm taller than Ray-Ray, who's the dwarf now?" He teases, making everyone laugh.

"I'll get you for that." Remy warns.

"I'm never coming down."

"You have to or you'll break Ma's neck."

" No I won't. Momma's super strong, right, Momma?"

"Yeah," Bo answers wishing she could keep this moment forever, "super super strong."

...

Bo thinks she's going to be physically ill.

Remy won't eat her break fast, even though she and Lauren made sure to get her favourite cereal. Tony cried the whole morning. So much that he gave himself a headache and had to be medicated and he passed out from exhaustion.

Lauren just looks defeated.

And Bo feels like she's going to really, honestly, be sick.

When the door bell rings, none of them goes to answer until it rings again and again. They spent the night talking about what's going to happen today and why, but it doesn't make it any easier.

On the fifth ring, Bo sighs and goes and opens the door to let the people who're ruining her life in.

The moment they walk in and Remy sees them, all hell breaks loose. She's been so quiet the whole morning but in typical Remy fashion, she was letting things get to her completely before letting it out.

"I'm not going anywhere." She states firmly.

"Remy it's not-"

"Don't talk to me!" She yells at the woman, Giselle. She's the cause of all these. She's the one who chose drugs over her children and left them for years to be passed from one messed up home to another. But she's clean now and she wants a second chance and in the eyes of the law, she deserves one. By virtue of being their birth mother, she deserves a chance to prove her worth.

And there's nothing Bo and Lauren can do about it.

"I'm happy here. Tony's happy here. If you really wanted what's best for us like you told my moms you do, you'd leave us be."

" _I'm_ your mom." She seems genuinely hurt.

"No, you're not. You've never really been a mom to me and you have _no right_ to claim to be my mom now. When you were nowhere to be seen when we actually needed you."

"I was-"

"I don't care! I don't. All I care about, is you leaving our house and leaving us alone. That's _all_ I care about."

"I can't." Giselle shakes her head, her eyes brimming with tears, "I worked so hard to be good enough for you and your brother and I just need you to let me prove myself."

"No."

"Honey it's not an option, " the other kind lady says softly, "the court has already decided and-"

"Fuck the court." Before Bo or Lauren can chastise her for her language her eyes are on them, "I'm _your_ daughter. You said that yourselves. I'm your daughter and Tony's your son and not because of biology or some stupid court ruling but because you chose us and we're chosing you." She furiously wipes her tears away, "Please, you can't let her take us."

"Remy, you have to know that we don't want this," Bo says with the most honest tone she can muster, "but if we don't do this the right way, we could lose you guys forever."

"But you're not doing _anything._ I'm the only one who's fighting this. I'm the only one who wants us to stay."

"That's not true."

"Then fucking _prove_ it."

"Remy don't-"

"You know what," she says finally, her eyes hard, "forget it, if you won't fight for us, then I won't fight for you either. I knew this was too good to be true anyways."

Then she stroms out of the house, Giselle following her out.

The Lady looks uncomfortable, "uh, if you could just bring the boy, we'll get this over and done with."

...

 _ **Depending on how this goes, I might post the second part.**_


End file.
